


Tongue Tied

by pajama_cats



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Reaching the age of eighteen you are no longer able to lie to your soulmate.Maybe it was the universe pulling the best prank of the year. Giving Jared a soulmate who he lied to, remarked snidely and sneered at on a weekly basis just for it to blow up in his face.





	Tongue Tied

Ever since Jared was a kid he could recall all the stories he’s heard about how soulmates got together. Though they were all the same, but most were interesting. Once you reached a certain age you could no longer tell a lie to your then soulmate. As a kid he was  _ stoked _ , of course he was. Too young to understand that when you grow up you can’t lie your way out of shit anymore. Well, to just your soulmate at least.   
  
Maybe it was just the idea he was stoked about. Don’t get him wrong, he still was, but anymore he was.. Lowkey about it. Walking around school like another love struck fool, strung up on the idea any day it could happen- yeah he wasn’t going to be open about that. It probably made him look cynical towards love even when he actually did believe in it deep down, but Jared never thought any good would come out of it.    
  
Evan on the other hand was the opposite. Not open to the point where he’d look around at people with hopeful eyes, no, he’d do as he always would. Awkward smiles to anyone who sent one his way, fidgeting with his clothes, and of course wiping his sweaty hands on his pants. Jared felt some pity for the poor boy who couldn’t keep up the same facade he liked to play. What a shame.    
  
In the privacy of their own homes Evan would sometimes bring it up when he thought Jared wouldn’t seem annoyed by it. It wasn’t too often he actually talked about it, but when he did it always tended to go somewhere negative. The worrisome thoughts about how Evan wouldn’t find his soulmate in school, what if he didn’t find them in college which would jump to what if he never found them. At that point Jared would have to jump in before those drowning depressing thoughts got to him as well.    
  
When Evan turned eighteen he felt more confident in finding his soulmate. Statistics did say that finding your soulmate came easier once you reached the age of maturity.    
  
The time came when Jared finally turned eighteen and once again he was starting to feel excited for it once more. The haunting thought that he couldn’t be a lying little shit anymore would come and go, but if he hasn’t even met his soulmate yet then there wouldn’t be any stress or worry about that. His soulmate would see him for who he truly was and that’s that.    
  
                                                                                                                         ----    
  
  
It sucked having a birthday fall on a school day, it really did, but when your chances went up of finding your one true love who was he to be a complete pessimist about it?    
  
As he walked his way through the school doors the idea occurred to him that he could be more vocal to increase his chances, but then the rejection and disappointed thoughts came flooding in and yep, he wasn’t up for that on his birthday of all days. Or any day in general.    
  
By his locker stood Evan, which he wasn’t surprised to be seeing there. Evan could be sitting in his class early, not having to stress over being late, yet he waited on Jared every morning. He wouldn’t admit it, but Jared loved the loyalty.    
  
“Hey Evan, I don’t think you’ll meet your soulmate hanging around my locker  _ every morning _ , unless you’re expecting me to be them.” Jared sneered and couldn’t help the feeling of satisfaction when Evan turned bright red by the comment. God, he was easy to tease.    
  
“T-that’s not- I don’t think-” Evan sputtered as Jared lazily slid his text books into his backpack. Jared, being the decent human being he was, shut his locker door with rolling eyes, giving Evan a nudge to the side before his breathing could become uneven.    
  
“Calm down it’s just a  _ joke _ . You want to get sent to the nurse’s office on my birthday?” Jared rose an eyebrow towards Evan, waiting for a reply before they both took their usual morning route to class.    
  
“N-no. Sorry.” Evan replied quietly, shifting awkwardly while running his hands down his messenger bag strap. Satisfied with the answer, they began to walk.    
  
“Good, otherwise I’d be worried.” Jared said so casually that he couldn’t register what he had just said or what Evan said after. That’s, not what he wanted to say at all. It was what was on his mind, but not something he’d actually say aloud.    
  
“Jared? You okay?” Evan asked with concern, hesitating on resting his hand on Jared’s shoulder as it hung in the air awkwardly. The confused became subsided as he remembered where he was. School, right. No need to stand frozen in the hallway like some human road block.    
  
“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Jared snapped. He didn’t mean to say it so harshly, but the small sense of dread and panic was hard to push in the back of his head.    
  
Evan raised his hands with an apology followed after. Whenever Jared would snap at the poor boy he knew it’d be followed by Evan tip toeing around him until Jared could find a way to clear the air. For now, it could wait.    
  
                                                                                                                      ----    
  
  
Lunchtime came rolling around and though Jared was relieved it was a mini break from boring class, the lunch food was how he’d describe unholy and unspecified.    
  
_ ‘Waiting in line most of lunch time for something that will most likely give me a stomach ache later on, well fucking worth it.’  _ Jared thought bitterly, letting his tray drop onto the small corner table Evan always saved for them.    
  
“This sucks,” Jared groaned, plopping down in his chair, already using his fork to play with his cold fries. “I miss bringing my mom’s packed lunches.” Jared stared down at his food sourly, momentarily pausing at what he just said. No, no, no. That’s not what he wanted to say  _ at all _ .    
  
“You could always ask her again.” Evan chimed in, offering his other poptart to Jared with a small smile, as if what Jared had said would seem like a Jared-thing to say. What was wrong with him.    
  
“ _ I guess _ .” Jared sighed loudly. At least Evan wasn’t questioning his weird behavior. It was his birthday, he was allowed to say whatever he wanted without having to answer any questions to it. He did stay up until midnight rolled around, just to lay in bed feeling excited for the next day anyway. It was normal for him to say something simple like that.   
  
Right?    
  
Taking the poptart with a small thanks Jared’s thoughts began to wonder over to Evan. He wasn’t sure how he could live on poptarts for every school day, let alone hardly eat any of it, but he was always willing to share. Jared felt like telling him to make a change on his lunch for once, but knowing Evan it was probably the only quick thing he could grab for lunch. Heidi was mostly busy anyway.    
  
“You need to eat more,” Jared said with a mouth full of poptart, swallowing before he finished his sentence. “But then again you’re kind of a blessing for me since every day I have to get these shitty school lunches.”    
  
Jared felt sick. Like someone punched him in the gut. He just told Evan he was a blessing to him when he had wanted to say he was useful to him.    
  
“Jared..?”   
  
He couldn’t  _ breathe.  _ __   
__   
“I’ve got to-” Go anywhere but here. __   
__   
“I need-” Water, there was a bottle right in front of him, but that would mean being with Evan, the last person he wanted to be with right now.    
  
“See you after school.” Jared rushed out of the lunchroom, leaving his untouched food and a concerned, but speechless Evan behind.    
  


                                                                                                                     ----   


  
The rest of the school day felt like it lasted an eternity. Every day did, but today was extraordinary. Jared felt at a loss and the only word his mind could settle on was extraordinary. Not dreadful, depressing, joyful, or anything above. Distressing? Maybe even special. He wasn’t sure anymore.    
  
One point in between classes Evan had suggested that maybe he should see the nurse, something in his tone not sounding right. As if there was a topic he wanted to discuss, but was dancing around it. Jared knew  _ what  _ topic it was, and was thankful Evan could hold his tongue in school about something so touchy.    
  
He didn’t need to see a nurse to confirm that his third ‘slip’ of the tongue definitely meant he found his soulmate. Maybe it was the universe pulling the best prank of the year. Giving Jared a soulmate who he lied to, remarked snidely and sneered at on a weekly basis just for it to blow up in his face. He should have known better than to get his hopes up for someone who didn’t even know him.    
  
The school bell rang and Jared was darting out of class wanting to rush to his locker without running into Evan and getting out of there as soon as possible.    
  
Unfortunately, the minute he was out the door Evan was right on his heels. Jared picked up the speed, but every time Evan would be by his side, desperately wanting to talk to him Jared would walk faster. By the time they got to his house Jared was almost doing a full out sprint. Evan was damn determined, which Jared hardly ever saw the boy be unless they were playing games, but for once Jared cursed at the determination.    
  
“Jared-”    
  
“Get in.  _ Now.”  _ Jared hissed as he threw open the door to a startled Evan, who now looked equally pissed. He figured it was over the whole avoiding thing he had masterfully pulled up until the second he left the school. Of course it was.   
  
Evan shut the door with a slam, following Jared’s action with throwing down his own bag on the floor. Jared was glad his parents left for the weekend to give him well needed space. If they were still there they’d be wanting to know why his goodie two shoes friend was slamming their front door.    
  
“Jared, we need to  _ talk.”  _ Evan stressed, tightly gripping his own wrist with unneeded force.    
  
“Don’t you think I know that! What do you want me say? What are you expecting from me? Want me to pour my heart out like some cheesy damn movie?” Jared bit back furiously, crossing his arms tightly as he let his nail sink into his skin.    
  
“I want you to tell me a lie.” Evan said firmly, and damn if he didn’t sound more direct when he was angry.    
  
“Just throwing that out in the open? Why should I? I bet nothing will happen anyway!” Jared felt his own voice waver. He didn’t want to because he  _ knew  _ what it would mean. He already  _ knows  _ what they are. Confirming it scared the shit out of him.    
  
“Is it really that bad being my soulmate?” In all the years Jared had known Evan he had never heard his voice sound as broken as it was now. Regret hit him like a tidal wave.    
  
“... No.” Jared felt defeated, his honest answer coming out tiredly. The day felt long and it was only half over.    
  
“Really..?” Evan asked hopefully which only made Jared laugh. It felt refreshing after the whirlwind of emotions. “This is serious- don’t laugh Jared.” Evan’s tone was stern and when he began to frown Jared decided to clear the air.    
  
“I can’t lie to you, do you think I could lie then if I wanted to?” A mumbled no. “There you have it. Look..” Jared pinched the bridge of his nose, walking over to the couch and patted the seat for Evan to follow. Once they were seated in he hesitated before he continued. “I always thought my soulmate would be someone new. Someone who would accept me with open arms and not have to know how much of a… Well, didn’t have to know me growing up.”    
  
“But I  _ guess  _ having my childhood friend as my soulmate wouldn’t be so bad. You already know what I’m like, how to deal with me, and I’m still hoping you got me something amazing for my birthday.” Jared smiled to himself when he heard a soft chuckle beside him. “Want me to keep gushing or do you want to step in now?” He asked impatiently because God help him he said more than he wanted to in a lifetime.    
  
Showing him mercy Evan nodded, finally showing a smile of his own. “I-I’m glad it’s you. And not someone I don’t know,” Jared rose a brow, resisting the urge to comment on that, but bit his bottom lip hanging on Evan’s words. “You already know about my um, anxiety, why my mom is always busy.. And after today I know you tend to be worried for me.” Yep, his words were already biting him back today. Thanks universe.    
  
“But that makes it easier for us to get even more close and..”  _ Fall in love.  _ __   
__   
Jared could read that sentence loud and clear, so he hummed in response towards his nervous soulmate. “I get it. It does.” For the first time today Evan finally looked relaxed as they sat in peaceful silence.    
  
Though it didn’t last long as Jared was already speaking not even a minute after their heart-to-heart. “So we’re soulmates, huh?” He said awkwardly, reaching over to hold Evan’s hand in his.    
  
“Well, no shit obviously.” He bumped their shoulders, letting his thumb run across Evan’s hand. “For someone who always has sweaty hands they’re really smooth.” He wasn’t sure if he hated or loved the way soulmates bonded.    
  
“I um, I use lotion. But thank you.” Evan smiled sheepishly, letting go to rub the back of his neck and looked as if he instantly regretted letting go of Jared’s hand. His hand hovered near Jared’s, hesitating on holding it. What an awkward dork.   
  
_ ‘But he’s my awkward dork.’  _ __   
__   
“You know,” Jared said loudly, suddenly raising his arm up. “You don’t  _ need  _ my permission to touch me. We’re soulmates now, remember?” To empathize his point, Jared let his arm fall comfortably behind Evan’s shoulders, his fingertips faintly touching the other’s neck.    
  
“R-right.. Soulmate.” Evan looked at him in awe and a smile, seeming as if he was starting to like the way the word sounded as well.   
  
“So.. Do you really think I’m insanely cool?” Evan stared at him in disbelief. Not something Jared would ask assurance for, but since he now had the upper hand on a true answer it was worth asking.   
  
“... Yes.” Evan shook his head with a smile and a small ‘ __ unbelievable ’ escaping his lips.   
  
“So you’re willing to take that last name one day?”    
  
Uncomprehending words and a beet red faced Evan pushing him off the couch as he laughed was the only answer he needed.   


**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea tonight and like?? No one wrote it apparently so here we go. I really love soulmate au's, ahh
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
